Weihnachtsstimmung in Mordor
by Grishhak
Summary: Wolltet ihr nicht schon immer mal wissen, wie man Weihnachten im land des bösen feiert? Ravana, dein WeihnachtsAdventsgeschenk ;)


Dies ist eine Fanfiktion, die Ich meiner Reviewerin Ravana widme, weil sie auf alles von mir reviewt und mich so schon aus mancher Kriese rausgezerrt hat ;) Ravana, du wirst sicher auch merken, woher ich die Idee habe, denn eines deiner Reviews zu Mordors erbin war meine Inspiration :D

Also vor allem an dich viel Vergnügen mit deinem Weihnachts-/Adventsgeschenk, und auch an alle anderen viel Spaß mit:

Weihnachtsstimmung in Mordor

Der Geruch von heißem Glühwein und Lebkuchen wehte durch die Flure Barad Durs. An den Wänden waren die Kerzenhalter mit Tannenzweigen geschmückt und in den Räumen standen hohe Tannenbäume.

Fleißige Orks waren damit beschäftigt, diese Bäume weihnachtlich herauszuputzen. Es hatte in der Planungsphase heftige Diskussionen in der Führungsetage gegeben, welcher Art der Schmuck an den Bäumen sein sollte, bis man sich darauf geeinigt hatte, die Gestaltung in die Hände anderer weiterzugeben, die man gegebenenfalls auch dafür verantwortlich machen konnte, wenn etwas schief laufen sollte.

So wurde ein Komitee gegründet, dass das Schmücken der Bäume beaufsichtigen sollte. Leider war niemand wild darauf gewesen, diesem Komitee anzugehören und so mussten zwangsläufig einige Orks dazu abkommandiert werden.

Diese waren dermaßen begeistert von ihrer unerwünschten Beförderung, dass sie sich als erstes einen Plan überlegten, wie sie die Arbeit weitergeben konnten und tatsächlich: Nach einiger Zeit hatten sie sich darauf geeinigt, einfach jeden verfügbaren Ork zum Schmücken einzuteilen und ihnen dann die freie Wahl zu lassen, wie sie die Bäume verschönerten.

So waren alle glücklich: Die Führungsetage hatte die Schuld an einem eventuell missglückenden Fest weitergeschoben, das Komitee hatte lediglich die Füße hochzulegen und abzuwarten, was geschah und das niedere Volk hatte die Möglichkeit, die Dekoration nach ihren Wünschen zu gestalten.

Tatsächlich hatten sich die meisten Orks mit der Aufgabe abfinden können und waren sogar mehr als glücklich darüber, denn zum ersten Mal wurden sie nach ihrer sonst unmaßgeblichen Meinung gefragt und konnten ihre Träume verwirklichen. Folglich gaben sie sich auch allergrößte Mühe, damit auch wirklich alles gut aussah:

Bereits kurz nachdem die Bäume aufgestellt waren, hatten sie kistenweise Dinge angeschleppt, die ihnen als Dekoration geeignet erschienen.

Nun hängten sie diese Gegenstände mit dem unglaublichen Geschick orkischer Soldaten an die Bäume.

Es war schon erstaunlich, wie sie es fertig brachten, einen alten Rohirim-Helm weihnachtlich aussehen zu lassen, indem sie ihn mit goldenen Fußfesseln an der Spitze des größten der Bäume befestigten und eine große, schwarze Kerze darauf stellten. Wenn man dann noch das Elbenhaar-Lametta und die blitzenden Überreste von Kettenhemden, die sich wie Girlanden um die Bäume wanden, betrachtete, konnte es einem schon richtig warm ums Herz werden.

Leider gab es aber auch Streitereien, denn die Geschmäcker sind eben doch verschieden. Den heftigsten Streit entfesselte ein Ork, der sich durch einen recht ausgeprägten Geschmack aus der breiten Masse herauskristallisierte:

Er war der Ansicht gewesen, dass ein Engel (was auch immer bei Morgoth das sein mag) auf die Spitze eines Tannenbaums gehören würde.

Als er gefragt wurde, was ein Engel sei, hatte er allen ein elbenartiges Geschöpf mit Flügeln beschrieben.

Daraufhin brach der Streit aus: Sollte man jetzt einen geflügelten Elben auf den Baum setzen? Manche sagten ja, andere waren rigoros dagegen und wieder andere fragten sich, ob es überhaupt geflügelte Elben gab. Der Streit kam vor das Komitee, dessen Mitglieder über die Störung ihrer äußerst wichtigen Arbeit mehr als nicht erfreut waren. Sie beschlossen kurzerhand, allen Parteien Recht zu geben. So wurden einem Elben Flügel angebunden und der Elb an der Spitze eines provisorischen Tannenbaums aus Eisen befestigt.

Obwohl der Versuch missglückte, den Elben dazu zu bringen, immer wieder „Friede, Friede!" zu rufen, waren so doch alle zufrieden und die Vorbereitungen konnten ihren Lauf nehmen.

Während die Arbeiten zur weihnachtlichen Verschönerung der Räumlichkeiten mit gutem Erfolg vorangingen, arbeitete noch eine andere Abteilung unermüdlich an den Vorbereitungen zum Fest der Feste (abgesehen von dem Tag, an dem Sauron die Weltherrschaft übernehmen würde, aber das ist eine andere Geschichte):

Die Waffenproduktion in den Schmieden tief unten in Barad Dur war eingestellt worden, da die Öfen anderweitig gebraucht wurden. Sämtlich Orks, die schon einmal eine Bratpfanne in der Hand gehabt hatten, um damit Essen zuzubereiten und nicht, um sie einem ahnungslosen Soldaten im Krieg überzubraten, hatten sich in den Räumlichkeiten der Schmieden versammelt und besprachen das weitere Vorgehen.

Sie hatten geplant, Plätzchen zu backen, denn jemand hatte behauptet, Plätzchen würden einfach zu einem gelungenen Weihnachtsfest gehören. Dieser Jemand bereute seinen Vorschlag nun zu tiefst, denn da die meisten freiwilligen Bäcker noch nie von Plätzchen gehört hatten, wusste auch niemand wie diese zu backen waren. Also musste er es vorführen und war nebenbei auch noch dazu auserkoren, seine eigenen Kreationen auf Geschmack und Bekömmlichkeit zu testen.

Er näherte sich mit Bedacht dem Ofen, in dem seine ersten Versuche lagen und nahm den Gitterrost aus den Flammen. Alle Anwesenden reckten die Hälse, um einen Blick auf das Resultat des Backversuches zu erhaschen. Etwa handgroße, wargförmige Plätzchen von der Farbe bitterer Schokolade lagen auf dem Gitterost. Ein verführerischer, aromatischer Duft nach verbrannten Mandeln und alten Socken hing in der Luft und ließ allen das Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufen.

Todesmutig griff der glückliche Bäcker nach einem der Plätzchen und es gelang ihm tatsächlich, es nach nur drei Versuchen nicht mehr aufgrund der enormen Hitze schreiend fallen zu lassen.

Er war sich der ihn erwartungsvoll anstarrenden Augen durchaus bewusst, als er das Plätzchen hochhielt und dann seinem Schicksal ins Auge sah und hinein biss. Während er kaute, war es so still, dass man ein Schwert hätte fallen hören können, was in Anwesenheit von circa fünfzig Orks mit Sicherheit keine geringe Leistung war. Doch leider musste er das richtige Rezept erwischt haben und raubte somit den Anwesenden jeden noch so kleinen Spaß an der Angelegenheit.

Doch die Frustration hielt nicht sehr lange an, denn die Tatsache, dass sie das Rezept für Plätzchen kannten, hatte automatisch die Folge, dass sie sich an die Arbeit machen konnten. Bereits nach kurzer Zeit waren Orks in allen Schmieden damit beschäftigt, den Teig zusammenzumischen. Es stellte sich heraus, dass dies nicht so einfach war, wie es klang. Schon bald kamen die ersten Hilferufe aus dem Getümmel.

Ein häufiges Problem, wie sich herausstellte, war, wie man die Eier in den Teig bekommen sollte. Einige wenige bekamen heraus, dass sich ein weicher Kern hinter der harten Schale der Eier befand. Dies wurde meist dadurch entdeckt, dass besagte Eier mit dem Boden kollidierten. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis es sich als Kunststück erwies, zwischen den provisorischen Tischen umherzuwandeln, ohne am Boden kleben zu bleiben.

Doch glücklicherweise gab es den ein oder anderen, dem die Feststellung gelang, dass der Inhalt der Eier viel einfacher in den Teig zu bekommen war, als ganze Eier. Langsam aber sicher ging das Gerücht um, es ginge besser, wenn man die Eier zuerst auf den Boden und dann den Inhalt in den Teig warf.

Nachdem es tatsächlich gelungen war, eine doch recht anschauliche Menge Teig zu produzieren, gingen die Streitereien los. Welche Form sollten die Plätzchen bekommen? Die ersten Exemplare, die die Glut der Öfen verlassen hatten, hatten Wargform gehabt, doch dies schien nicht die beliebteste Form zu sein. An den verschiedensten Stellen wurde Geschrei laut. „Spinnenform!", „Nazgulform!", oder auch „Mumakîlform!", wurde da gebrüllt. Mit Sicherheit die ausgefallenste Vorstellung von der Form der Plätzchen hatte ein kleiner Snaga im hintersten Eck der Schmiede. „Brennende Augen!", kam es zaghaft von ihm. Sämtliche Orks in seiner Nähe bekamen einen Lachanfall und verbreiteten, soweit sie es in ihrem Zustand noch konnten, die Idee des eingeschüchtert in seiner Ecke kauernden Orks.

Doch nicht überall stieß dieser Vorschlag auf dieselbe Reaktion. Vor allem in den Reihen der anwesenden Uruk Hai traf er auf offene Ohren. Es kam zu einem heftigen Wortgefecht, das bereits nach wenigen Augenblicken in eine Handfeste Keilerei ausartete. Hier bewiesen die Uruk Hai ihren Kampfgeist und entschieden mittels roher Gewalt den Streit für sich und Plätzchen in Form brennender Augen.

Und wieder einmal waren alle glücklich, dass man sich so friedlich geeinigt hatte, denn schließlich ist Weihnachten ja das Fest der Liebe und da musste doch alles passen! Jetzt war bereits geklärt, wie die Bäume geschmückt und die Plätzchen gebacken wurden. Eigentlich hätte man glauben können, nun sei alles in bester Ordnung, doch dann hätte man etwas entscheidendes übersehen: Die Organisation der Feiertage an sich!

Nur scheinbar schien sich niemand daran zu erinnern, dass dies mit Sicherheit eine der wichtigsten Fragen war, und so blieb dies ungeklärt, bis schließlich der von allen sehnsüchtig erwartete Moment vor der Tür stand: Es war der Morgen des 24. Dezembers, Heiligabend.

Die Anstrengung der vergangenen Tage und Wochen hatte sich tatsächlich gelohnt: Alle Räume Barad Durs waren wundervoll herausgeputzt und Schalen mit Plätzchen standen in allen Ecken. Sogar das Wetter schien sich mit den Bewohnern Mordors zu freuen, denn eine fünfzig Zentimeter dicke Neuschneedecke bedeckte das Land, in dem noch nie zuvor Schnee gefallen war.

Langsam erwachten die Bewohner Barad Durs und sahen mit Staunen die weiße Pracht. Auf vielen Gesichtern war Vorfreude auf das kommende Fest zu sehn, andere wirkten so, als hätten sie noch ganz dringend etwas zu erledigen und sahen dementsprechend geheimnisvoll oder gestresst aus. Wieder andere genossen einfach nur das Gefühl, dass die weihnachtliche Stimmung in ihnen auslöste. Überall war Gesang zu hören, denn jemand hatte behauptet, Weihnachtslieder wären an Weihnachten einfach unentbehrlich. Daraufhin musste dieser Jemand auch Texte besorgen, die von den anderen auswendig gelernt wurden. Tatsächlich sangen viele diese Lieder aus voller Kehle und mit großer Begeisterung. Das beliebteste aller Lieder, das ununterbrochen im ganzen Turm zu hören war, war wohl bei weitem „Herber die Waffen nie klingen".

_Herber die Waffen nie klingen,_

_als zu der Weihnachtszeit,_

_s' ist als ob Elbenlein singen_

_wider gen Friede und Freud,_

_wie sie gesungen in blutigster Nacht,_

_wie sie gesungen in blutigster Nacht._

_Waffen mit klirrendem Klang,_

_klinget durch Mordor entlang._

_Oh, wenn die Waffen erklingen,_

_schnell sie das Christkindlein hört,_

_tut sich aus dem Kerker dann schwingen,_

_eilt herauf in den Turm,_

_segnet den Krieger, den Kämpfer, den Ork,_

_segnet den Krieger, den Kämpfer, den Ork._

_Waffen mit klirrendem Klang,_

_klinget durch Mordor entlang._

_Klinget mit grausamem Schalle_

_Über Gondor bis Rohan so weit,_

_dass erschaudern doch alle_

_ob mordor'scher Weihnachtszeit._

_Alle aufschreien mit grässlicher Angst,_

_alle aufschreien mit grässlicher Angst._

_Waffen mit klirrendem Klang,_

_klinget durch Mordor entlang._

Es waren auch noch andere Lieder zu hören, doch dieses setzte sich eindeutig durch. Ob es an der friedlichen Atmosphäre lag, die das Lied vermittelte oder doch daran, dass es einfach allen Spaß machte, einmal etwas anderes machen zu dürfen, ist ungewiss, doch eines ist sicher: Die Stimmung war in Barad Dur noch nie besser gewesen. Dies merkte auch die Führungsetage Mordors mit Freude, denn so mussten sie nicht die Verantwortung auf jemanden anderen abwälzen, sondern konnten sich im Lobe ihres Herrn Sauron sonnen.

Ja, Sauron. Sicher würde ihm dieses Fest gefallen, da waren sich ausnahmsweise einmal alle einig. Aber... Egal, wo man suchte, niemand konnte den gütigsten und besten alle Gebieter finden! Langsam machte sich Panik unter den Orks breit. Wo konnte er nur sein? Sie mussten ihn finden, bevor das Fest richtig begann, sonst würde sein Zorn sie ewig verfolgen! So kam Hektik in den so gemütlich begonnenen Tag.

Da alles in heller Aufruhr war, bemerkte niemand den Schatten, der sich heimlich aus dem Turm schlich. Draußen schlurfte er weiter Richtung Schicksalsberg. Sein weiter Umhang schleifte über den Boden und verwischte seine Fußabdrücke, sodass nur noch die Schleifspuren des Umhangs zu sehen waren. Schließlich erreichte der Schatten den Eingang zu den Sammath Naur und huschte hindurch, bis er vor den Feuern im inneren des Berges stand.

Vor den tanzenden Flammen richtete sich die Gestalt zu ihrer vollen Größe auf. Hämisches Lachen drang unter der Kapuze hervor, immer lauter werdend, bis es schließlich die gesamten Sammath Naur auszufüllen schien. Plötzlich zog die Gestalt etwas aus ihrem Umhang und hielt es hoch. Mit geschultem Blick war es sogar möglich, diesen Gegenstand zu erkennen, ohne von der Gestalt entdeckt zu werden: Ein roter Strumpf!

Wieder lachte die Gestalt und hängte den Strumpf an einen Felsvorsprung direkt über das tosende Flammenmeer. Dann drehte sie sich um und verschwand zurück in Richtung Barad Dur, doch noch immer war das Lachen zu hören. Packte man die Gelegenheit beim Schopf und sah sich die Socke einmal genauer an, konnte man den Schriftzug darauf erkennen und mit etwas Geduld sogar entziffern:

Sauron seins. Lieber Weihnachtsmann, Ring bitte hier reinlegen!


End file.
